For The Love Of A Child
by anny385
Summary: AU for Thirst. What happened if Mary wasn't the bad person in the episode, but a good one and what happens if she meets the team and one Agent in particular?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: AU for Thirst. What happened if Mary wasn't the bad person in the episode, but a good one and what happens if she meets the team and one Agent in particular?

For The Love Of A Child

Mary loved her job as a Social Worker even if she saw the worst in what people did to their children. She had helped countless children in her work and for that she was glad. She had fallen in love with Donald Mallard when she had met him after their date. She loved it when he talked about everything including his work. He seemed like he loved being an ME at NCIS. He had told her about the Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team. None of the team was mentioned by name and so she didn't know who they were and what they looked like. She had met Gibbs once when Donald and her were together. She would like to meet the others too.

She invited Ducky in and they both sat down and he told her about his day. She listened and then turned to Ducky as he stopped talking.

"I would love to meet Gibbs's team and your assistant. Do you think that's possible?"

"Of course dear. I would love it if you met the team and Jimmy Palmer."

"Good." She said as she got up to put in dinner in the oven. She loved having Ducky over and cooking for him. It would be next week that she would meet the Agents. She couldn't wait to see the people that worked with a wonderful man like Ducky. She had already met Leroy Jethro Gibbs while out with Ducky.

After sometime later she took the dinner out of the oven. The table had already been made before Ducky had even got there and she was glad she did that ahead of time. She put both plates on the table and they both began to eat.

Finally it was time for her to go to NCIS with Ducky and she was glad that she would have the chance to meet everyone. She thought that Abby sounded like a wonderful person and was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve. Before they had taken off the NCIS Ducky had told her the names of each of the team. She wondered about one name she remembered a child named Anthony a long time ago, but only wondered about it a minute.

She made her way towards Autopsy where she met Jimmy. She liked Jimmy and thought he was very nice if not a little shy. They then went to Abby's lab where Ducky had to turn off her music. She liked her too and she was very bubbly and hyper. She saw that she had something called Caf Pow on her table and wondered what that was. They made their way towards the bullpen and both of them walked out.

"Team I want to meet Mary Courtney the woman I've been seeing. As you know this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Timothy McGee, this is our probationary agent and newly minted US Citizen Ziva David and this is the Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

She blinked at Tony's last name and she stared at Tony and Tony stared back at her. "Anthony DiNozzo. How are you doing? You may not remember me."

"Hello Mrs. Courtney. I remember you. You helped me when nobody would help me. Thank you."

"You're Welcome. I'm happy to see you again, so I can see how you grew up."

Tony grinned at Mary. It was nice to see someone who believed the abuse that he had experienced when he was a child and did something about it.

"How do you know her, Tony?" Asked Ziva.

"She helped me a long time ago when I really needed it." He answered her, but without answering the question.

"I'm glad that I can help."

"Me too. Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, Tony." She smiled

She was happy that Anthony DiNozzo who she had saw as a young child his face with a bruise and his back covered in welts. She was glad that she could get him out of the house and away from his father that was responsible for the abuse.

She said goodbye and made her way towards the elevator with Ducky.

Tony looked as Mary Courtney made her way towards the elevator and was glad that he got the chance to say Thank you for what she did.

He went back to sit down and begin his workday.

The End


End file.
